hidannoariafandomcom-20200223-history
Kikuyo Kagataka/Plot
Normal Life Arc Kikuyo Kagataka, the Fifth Family Head of the Kagataka Family Syndicate of the Yakuzu, found out about the fight that Fujikibayashi and Asao were bragging about to low-ranking members of her organization.Volume 12, Chapter 4 Then, she observed Kinji Tohyama fight and defeat with her henchmen, Leon Izawa, while he was in Hysteria Mode and was happy to find him again as she watched. After the fight had concluded with the police on their way, Kikuyo reunited with Kinji again and used his Hysteria Mode in order for him to come with her to make it look like a kidnapping while leaving Leon behind for his failure. As they were leaving the scene, Kikuyo noticed that Kinji was looking at Moe Mochizuki while she was searching for him and knew she was with Kinji. Kikuyo took Kinji to the Chinese restaurant, Ruby, in order to meet the executives of the Kagataka Family Syndicate, however Kinji did want to be in the room with these people, so she had them leave. After they left, they began catching up with each other regarding her appearance and revealing the business was still doing the same old illegal trade, but having connections to a Chinese underground organization with Master Kou as her contact. Also, she talked about her past at Kanagawa Butei Junior High, where she was apologetic about her actions regarding using Kinji's Hysteria Mode against him and turning him into her "Ally of Justice" and admitting she had fallen in love with him. Kikuyo revealed she knew Kinji left Butei High from being at the cram school and wanted to recruit him into the family and be her boyfriend. She then threaten to reveal Kinji's secret of HSS to prevent him from going to normal school and using her body to manipulate him while in Hysteria Mode and revealing that she cannot think about anything, but him. Unfortunately, Kinji was able to counteract her by asking her a series of difficult questions while replaying with more questions the she could not answer making her feel embarrassed, which Kinji was able to separate from her hug. Before Kinji left, Kikuyo informed him to join the Yukuza due to ex-Butei's being unable to integrate into normal society and seeing that Kinji does not like where is as well as indicating she will not give up. The next day Kikuyo kidnapped Moe and took her to a tea shop where she revealed all of the perverted things Kinji said while in Hysteria Mode to Moe's disbelief and denial. Then, shortly after Kikuyo and her people were attacked by Fujikibayashi, Asao, and Leon as they attempted to save Moe, but ended up getting severely injured by her men. Later, she contacted Kinji and threaten to make Moe disappear if he did not come to her main residence and paying for the attack from Fujikibayashi, Asao, and Leon. After Kinji arrived at Kikuyo's residence, she showed him that Moe was still okay, where the girls began arguing in front of each other about the things Kikuyo said about him. As Kinji was going to begin negotiating her release, two of the executives, Todai Graduate and Host, performed a coup d'etat against her for her weak leadership and were going to sell her along with Kinji and Moe to the Hong Kong Mafia. However, Kinzou Tohyama (GIII) using his stealth technology, manage to untie them before taking off Kikuyo's kimono and throwing her partial naked body on top of Kinji to get him into Hysteria Mode. Then, while GIII was fighting off the Yakuza, Kinji had notice a star coming towards their location and had Kikuyo and Moe pray to the "Star-Goddess--Quadra,"Volume 12, Chapter 5 also known as Aria H. Kanzaki. While GIII and Aria were taking down and detaining the Yakuza, Kinji had GIII return Kikuyo kimono and was able to get Moe and her to safety. However, they returned with Kikuyo standing in front of Kinji in order to protect and die for him as way of apologizing for all the time she used him. After the Host fired Kinji's Beretta at Kikuyo, Kinji was able to catch the bullet saving her. Kinji had Aria take Kikuyo and Moe into safety while he dealt with the threat on the roof. After the incident was over, Kikuyo along with the rest of the Kagataka Family Syndicate executives were rounded by the police with all of their assets froze, which caused the syndicate to disband. Kikuyo had made a plea bargin and paid bail to be freed.Volume 13, Chapter 1 Kikuyo sent Kinji mail telling him that she was lonely and wanted to see him again. Ranpan Arc While Kinji was in Hong Kong during his mission to take on the Ranpan, Kikuyo and Moe conspired together and informed him via email that they were going to become Butei's much to his dismay.Volume 13, Chapter 2 References Category:Plot